


This Broken Reflection

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Series: Mind Over Matter [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Interrogation of sorts, I’m not good at tags, Klingon!Ash, Klingons, Mirror Universe, So is he called Vosh now since it’s Ash/Voq?, Somewhat spoilers for s. 1 ep. 11 - The Wolf Inside, Tyler is Voq theory, USS Buran (Star Trek), USS Discovery (Star Trek), We need more L’rell, major identity reveal, the mirror universe made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Back onboard the Discovery, Ash/Voq tries to make sense of what’s happened to him in a discussion with L’rell.I’m hoping this isn’t too terrible of a story. Enjoy reading it anyway! :D





	This Broken Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Star Trek or the characters in this fan fic. Wow! What a great episode! I loved it! I hope you enjoy reading this little story I had in mind. ^^

_I.S.S. Discovery_

He says nothing as he steps down from the transporter pad, Saru and Tilly giving him equal looks of concern. “Just in time.” Tilly says, offering a small smile. Saru nods in approval, he speaks up. “You’re hereby confined to the brig, Lieutenant.” Tyler- Voq keeps silent as he allows Saru to take ahold of his arm and lead him to the brig. Tilly follows in line behind them, whatever concerns for her she might have will have to be put on hold. Being handled down the usual corridors, security officers take over. Hoping that Tyler won’t fight this as he’s led down the final hallway. Once there, both men halt within their tracks, the doors opening with a hiss, L’rell glancing up from her position as she stands to her feet, looking in Tyler’s direction. “You’ve returned, just as I suspected.” she says, Klingon accent breaking through as she speaks to her former prisoner. When Voq nods and says “L’rell.” A heavy Klingon accent instead of the usual English she and him had to deal with. She’s shocked but it’s not all too surprising, her plan has fallen in motion: Or so she thinks it has. A small smile of success, her lips turning up and her eyes seemingly focusing on him. Once the guard places Tyler in a separate cell, he makes his exit, not bothering to look back at the scene. His cell on the opposite side of the room, to the left. Not enough room to look out the main doors to the brig, but enough to see that L’rell has retaken her seat on the cold, metallic bench within her cell. For a moment, they stare at each other, as if telepathy would tell everything. Is L’rell at a loss for words? Did the prayer work later then intended? All that she knows now is to explain what exactly happened, what he can’t remember. Perhaps now she can explain their intimate moment and what happened during that time they spent together. _‘Will he believe me? Or has the prayer only half-worked?’_ She thought, bringing one clawed finger to her chin and tapping it in a sort of pondering manner. _'If he didn’t believe me before, then there’s no need to explain what happened. As for the torture- I’ll explain what happened then._ _’_  “Kol is without honor, L’rell.” Voq spoke quietly, as if someone from the other side of the doors to the brig was listening in on this conversation. He’s certain that Saru has other things to do besides stand behind doors all star date and spy. “ _Mev_! What does that _pahtaQ!_ have to do with what’s happened, Voq?” she asks, albeit incredulously, resting both hands firmly within her lap. Voq’s thick Klingon accent has broken through, the Tyler persona completely hidden away within the back of his mind. 

“We’ve already established that T’Kuvma had chosen you as the Torchbearer, Voq. There’s no need to mention Kol. He is dead.” A soft gasp follows and Voq’s complete attention is set upon her. Eyes widened slightly but no further surprises are shown along with his current emotion. L’rell, who shifts her weight a bit, continues on. “While I was in the brig, I heard a great explosion. I can assume and guarantee that Kol is no more.” Her eyes flick to her shoulder, adjusting her armor a little to the left, only to once again, set her hands back down into her lap. Voq is at the moment, silent. This only lasts for a minute though, and he’s back with a question of his own. “Why don’t I remember the surgeries? The torture you inflicted upon me? The-“ Tyler’s persona seeps through the cracks of his- Voq’s mind, a terrified voice filled with dread and concern for his own wellbeing. The Klingon accent swiftly fades away and is instead replaced with Tyler’s own. “Things you did to me? The-the... psychological torture.” His knees buckle beneath him and he falls from the bench and onto the cold floor of the brig, momentarily bringing his knees to his chest. Tyler breaks down in tears. Covering his face with his hands and sobbing for some time. All L’rell can do is watch with silent observation, she says nothing. “You can’t even look at me and tell me what happened!” Tyler shouts, lifting his face from his hands and looking towards her direction. “Please! It is not what you think, sweet Tyler.” L’rell says shakily, her voice and breath quivering and she’s shaking her head in disbelief. Or could it be from confusion? She’s not exactly sure wheat’s happening here. Where is Voq? 

“Don’t try to comfort me because that’s far from anything you’ve done! Nothing you can say or do to me will bother me anymore! You can’t hurt me anymore, remember?!” 

“Listen! I don’t know what’s happened-.”

“You just need to tell me what you did!” 

“Tyler! Hear what I have to-”

“L’rell, tell me what you did! Now!”

Their argument lasts for a few moments before Tyler stands to his feet. Albeit, slowly and staggering as he shifts his weight to lean against the closest wall. The palm of his hand resting firmly over the cool surface. All the while, L’rell mutters something in her native language. 

Grunting in pain, Tyler swiftly cracks his neck and emits a soft growl. Voq returns, the eyes of Tyler narrow, and his breathing is ragged. As though he was fighting the other half, this... human. 

“They’re all without honor!”

That heavy Klingon accent forces its way through once again, forming his hand into a fist and giving the force field a punch. He growls, cursing in his true language, his hands falling to his sides. 

‘This is foolish. We have no plan. We have no plan.’ 

Voq turns towards L’rell’s direction once more, she wonders if this is the last of her star dates.

“What’s happened to you?” L’rell desperately tries to calm her companion down, her voice rising as she speaks. 

“You must understand first, Voq. What I did to you had to be done. The surgeries, it wasn’t torture.”

Voq snarls, baring teeth, veins within this human’s neck and forehead straining under such rage. But he’s restraining himself, to break of free of this separate cell and get vengeance for what Burnham did. For what she did to his leader, T’Kuvma. Completed disgusted with himself, he’s frantically shaking his head ‘No’. The realization that he’s touched Burnham, became intimate with the human, it’s causing him to curse in his native language. 

“She became intimate with me, close.” A touch of Tyler’s voice seems to break through along with Voq’s fighting for a chance to return and take over. 

Somewhere inside Tyler/Voq’s mind, Tyler’s weeping and hoping he can regain control.

“Voq, did the prayer work?” L’rell asks of him.

“It has worked, the mention of Kahless- the mental bombardment of seeing myself here. It all worked out in the end.” Voq replies, seemingly without emotion.

“Not quite, Voq. We still have to find a way out of here and back to our universe. To unite the twenty-four Great Houses, now that Kol is gone.” She says with absolute certainty.

“But T’Kuvma is gone, my lord is no more, L’rell.” Taking his place back on the bench, Voq lets out a heavy sigh of defeat. He’s failed his leader and L’rell. The mission has been a failure, or so he thinks.

“Eventually, we’ll return to our people, bringing back the intel we’ve already gathered. You must be patient, you must.”

L’rell inhales sharply, bringing a clawed hand to her right shoulder. The wound she acquired from Kol when he decided to teach a liar the consequences of such deception. A memory of her past she didn’t want to remember, considering that Kol had left her for dead in that area of the Sarcophagus.

Immediately, Voq notices that something isn’t right.

“What’s happened to your arm?”

“Kol thought it was appropriate to teach a liar a lesson. I was unarmed and he fought me, I tried to fight back. I’ve only succeeded in partially winning, until he dragged me to an abandoned room, left me for dead. He dishonored himself, his House, and his companions.”

Listening intently, Voq nods in understanding, he keeps quiet. Until he groans out, not in pain, but doing his best to fight Tyler. Hitting his head against the wall behind him, Tyler reemerges. Frightened and wanting to leave the brig, he stands up, yelling loudly.

“You’ve made the wrong decision! I haven’t done anything! I’m going to get our of here and as far away from you as possible, do you hear me?!”

L’rell Looks out into the room, staring at the door and wondering if any Starfleet officers can hear Tyler. Maybe they’ll change their minds and release him from the brig.

”I should kill you where you stand. For what you did to me.” Tyler’s calmed down for the moment, heads of sweat rolling down his forehead and cheeks. He raises a hand to wipe at his eyebrows, covering his hand in sweat, his chest rising and falling from fear. 

Suddenly, the doors to this room open, Tilly walks through with a guard and gestures him to release Tyler. She abruptly leaves them all behind, turning on her heel and exiting.

“Lorca wants to see you, he wants to have a talk.”

Stepping forward, one guard cautiously press a button on the panel near the left side of the brig, a button labeled ‘Open’. Once the force field is down, Tyler is grabbed ahold of by his arm, the guards iron grip hold on him is uncomfortable. Voq fights Tyler to regain control, but Tyler does his absolute best to ignore him. If only he could’ve held onto a little longer, just a little longer so as not to frighten Burnham. But it’s too late, what’s done is done; Tyler realizes that the trust and relationship with Burnham are rendered moot due to prior events. His identity reveal has a consequence, at the cost of a friend and someone he confided in. He’s desperately hoping that she’ll forgive him, listen to his explanation.

No energy or motivation left within him to fight both men, Tyler willingly walks away, leaving L’rell behind. Again, L’rell keeps silent for now.

Escorted out of this room, he doesn’t bother to look back at his former captor, he’ll return to give her what she deserves. What he should’ve done when the torture first began on the Sarcophagus. A death that’ll free him from whatever hold she has on him, because for some reason he can’t understand why’d he return to the brig to ask her questions in the first place. He should’ve shot that phaser when she was defenseless, when she stood there before him and barely said anything. He had the chance, he did. And what was this prayer she was talking about? He’d never heard of it, nor did he speak Klingon. Tyler tried to bring a hand to his temple, but the guards wouldn’t allow it. All this thinking about what happened and why was wearing him out. He was exhausted and hungry, wanting nothing more then to return to his quarters and sleep.

As they turned around a corner down the hall, he’s greeted by double doors that he knew would lead him to Lorca’s quarters. 

The guards push Tyler into the doorway, the doors closing behind him, barely brushing against his uniform. Both guards are swift to make an exit. Lorca is sitting down at a table in the center of the room, the lighting here is almost nonexistent. Tyler remembers about the Captain’s eyes and what halpened on the Buran. Walking over to the table, Tyler looks down but refuses to take his seat. 

“Take a seat, Lieutenant. We’ve got an interesting discussion to talk about.” 

Grabbing ahold of the chair before him, he pulls the metallic chair out and sits down. It’s cold and he shivers violently for a second or two, but he’s fine afterwards.

Somewhere, Voq continues to struggle over the mental battle to retake what’s his: This mind, body, and soul.

And for now, Tyler can only think...

 

’What’s happening to me?’


End file.
